


Nara Shikako

by Emerald2211



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 12:20:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18778168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emerald2211/pseuds/Emerald2211
Summary: Shikako during fourth shinobi war.





	Nara Shikako

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jacksgreyson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacksgreyson/gifts).




End file.
